


The Witchlighter and the Sunset

by OurUnsungHeroes42344



Series: The Sunset [1]
Category: Charmed (TV 1998)
Genre: AU, Chris-centric, Christmas, Revelation, Season/Series 06, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23338024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OurUnsungHeroes42344/pseuds/OurUnsungHeroes42344
Summary: ORIGINALLY POSTED ON FFNET IN 2014. REWORKED AS OF 4/2020Our favorite witchlighter sits at his favorite place to get away, The Golden Gate Bridge watching the sun set with a powerful storm gathering behind him, his head is full of thoughts. What happened before? What will happen when lightning strikes?
Series: The Sunset [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1678390
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. The Sunset

He sits on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge watching the sun set in front of him. The sky had exploded into a beautiful mix of colors in front of him; pink, purple, orange, red, and yellow, all signs of the coming sunset. Behind him the sky grows dark as night falls and stormclouds amass on the horizon.

He turns his head back to the sun, which, is slowly loosing the fight and surrendering to the depths of the sea. The waters of the bay itself are a deep orange, set ablaze by the sunset. The sun sinks closer and closer to the firey water until it disappears into the sea, with a final flash of green light.

The Witchlighter turns his attention to the approaching mountain of dark grey stormclouds, which are accented for a few moments by a warm yellow glow left over from the previously set sun. The storm threatening the city below him was a doozy, dark sheets of rain pound the coast and webs of lightning light up the outline of the dark mass of clouds. Occasional bolts of cloud to ground lightning strike the city. The Witchlighter sits watching the approaching storm absorbed in his own thoughts. He doesn't notice the hair on his arms rise or see the bolt of electricity heading towards him until it's too late to orb out.


	2. Previously

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Horizontal line breaks indicate the following scene is part of Chris' memories

Three days previously...

Chris sits in the backroom of P3 thinking about all he'd been through in the past.

_"You're not family."_

_"I don't wanna see you anymore."_

_"...thinks I'm a threat." "Yeah, so do I."_

_"Chris isn't who he says he is."_

_"You're lying."_

_"Why should we trust you after all the lies?"_

The future was looking pretty good now, then again so was death.

Chris thought once he'd left the future, he'd never wish to go back, but now thinking about all he'd been through, it looked better than it had in years, at least nobody hated him there, at least people knew who he was. With a sigh, Chris orbs out to go shopping, he's running low on potion supplies and tomorrow is Christmas day, time to get his family Christmas presents.

Chris finishes shopping for potion supplies, followed by Christmas shopping, hours later, he had even decided, against his better judgment, to get Leo a present too.

_'Now,'_ he sighs, _'all I have to do is get these presents under the tree at the Manor without being seen by my family. Or else, I risk getting myself, how did my mother put it? "I'll blow him back to the future orbs and all!" That would be just perfect on Christmas Eve of all days._

Chris gathers his presents and then orbs a few houses down from the Manor.

"Shit!" Chris swears, his aim was to be seen by nobody, whether they were aware of the existence of magic or not. Chris had planned to orb inside of an alleyway near the Manor, but, his aim was off because of the presents in his arms.

He now stands in a dumpster in the alleyway instead of outside it. Sighing Chris orbs the presents and himself out of the dumpster. This time his aim is perfect, he reforms right outside of the dumpster. Chris puts the hood up on his leather jacket and starts to walk the few house lengths between him and the Manor.

The Manor itself is lit up with hundreds of glowing LEDs hanging all over the exterior, the windows aglow with a warm light from inside the house. Chris slinks up the stairs and around back to crouch under a window in the living room. A quick peek inside reveals a big Christmas tree complete with lights, ornaments and presents.

* * *

"What'd you get, Wyatt, how 'bout you come and show daddy? Wow a new magic book for school from Auntie Paige! What do you say, Wyatt?" Leo asks his oldest son.

"Thank you, Aunt Paige," a ten year old Wyatt says to his red-headed aunt. "Hey, Chris, what did you get from Aunt Paige?" he asks his nine year old brother.

Chris holds up a box set of level 2 magic books, a step below Wyatt's level 3 book.

"Thanks, Aunt Paige!" he says before turning to his older brother. "Hey Wy, maybe you and I could study together, now that we both are at book level. You could help me if I get stuck, and I could probably find a way to help you with yours too." There's an excited gleam in his eyes.

Before Wyatt can answer, Leo steps in, "not gonna happen, Chris. Wyatt is a level above you, all you'd do is hinder him and waste his time with your silly problems. Wyatt needs to spend all his time and energy studying and hanging out with kids his level, not his little brother."

Leo ignores the little boys cry of, "but, Dad," and turns away from Chris, towards Wyatt and six year old Melinda, who excitedly shakes a new box of crayons.


	3. Getting Ready for Christmas

Chris orbs into the Manor after almost 2 hours of surveillance outside the living room window, waiting until the last occupant had finally checked in for the night.

Chris gets to work, quickly and quietly. First, he places the wrapped packages near the back of the tree. Next, he grabs 5 medium-sized leather bags with each of his family members names embroidered magically on the front and magically suspends the bags on the tree so only the person it was meant for could take and open it. His mother had done the same in the future for Chris and his siblings.

Just as Chris places the finishing touches the sound of orbing, followed by footsteps coming from upstairs causes the Witchlighter to grab the backpack he had with him and orb out, so not to be seen by his family on Christmas Eve.

Leo POV

Leo orbs into Piper's bedroom relieved the Elders had allowed him to spend Christmas with his family. Leo walks over to where Wyatt is sleeping peacefully. Leo steps away and is about to change into his pajamas when he hears the all too familiar sound of orbing from downstairs.

Leo immediately orbs to the bottom of the stairs so not to disturb anyone by walking, he then begins a thorough sweep of the Manor. Anyone in the Living room, nope. How bout the kitchen or dining room, nope. Maybe the sun room, nope, basement, nope. Leo sighs, giving up, and orbs back up to Piper and Wyatt. The little sneak must have been orbing out, not in. As Leo crawls in next to Piper his last thought is, _'Well, as long as I make sure the lying bastard doesn't show up tomorrow all will be good.'_

Leo wakes up early on Christmas Day and ever so quietly slips out of bed and orbs downstairs into the kitchen, time to start breakfast and coffee...

After breakfast is made and coffee is brewing Leo orbs into his closet and pulls on a green and red plaid shirt,from his vast array of plaid shirts, and comfortable pants.

Leo then orbs out...

Chris POV

Chris wakes after what seems like moments after falling into bed after fleeing the Manor. His dreams had all been memories of the future, around Christmas time, with his family before his world completely turned upside down.

This had led to a feeling of sleeplessness, not helped of course by the knock at his door. _'Whoever woke me up is in big trouble, unless the world is ending or they're dying,'_ he thinks blinking sleep from his eyes.

Leo POV

Leo knocks loudly on the door to the backroom of P3, "Who's there?" a voice calls out, slurred with sleep.

Leo walks into the backroom of P3 to see Chris sitting on the thin pullout couch Piper had allowed him to sleep on. "It's Leo..." He begins, but Chris interrupts him.

"I can see that. What'd I do now?"

Leo bites his tongue in annoyance. "I came here to warn you. If you step foot inside my house today, I will personally send you back to the future myself and it will hurt. I can promise you that. And I don't care what the Elders say, stay the hell away from my family." Leo spits the word family before orbing home.

Chris POV

"Well, that was pleasant," Chris snorts, and falls back onto the couch, his eyes closed, fighting tears, _'I should be used to being unloved, especially by Leo.'_

Piper POV

Piper wakes up saddened to see the bed empty, _'stupid Elders, it's Christmas Day for crying out loud!'_ Leo had promised he would try to get today off. Piper rolls out of bed and slips on a robe before approaching Wyatt's crib.

"Merry Christmas, honey."

Piper turns around a big smile on her face as she sees her husband. "Leo! They let you come!" Piper says walking over to her husband's waiting arms, sharing a quick kiss. "You're already dressed," Piper murmurs, noticing her husband's attire.

"I went to P3 to make sure we weren't interrupted by a demon hunt," Leo answers.

 _'In other words, make sure Chris doesn't show up,'_ Piper thinks to herself. "Thank you, honey, now we can only hope the Underworld is on holiday as well." She says pulling away from Leo, and heads back over to get Wyatt.


	4. Breakfast and Presents

After getting dressed, and Wyatt changed, Piper, Leo and Wyatt head downstairs to the kitchen. The table was set for four and Wyatt's highchair was in between two seats Piper guessed were hers and Leo's seats. The coffee was brewed, the mugs where waiting by the machine and the table was adorned with bacon, eggs, pancakes, maple syrup, and orange juice. "Wow! Leo did you do all this?" Piper exclaims happily, putting Wyatt in his highchair.

"Yes, I did. Merry Christmas." Leo answers, pouring Piper a cup of coffee.

Phoebe and Paige stumble to a halt upon entering the kitchen moments later, "wow! What a feast," Phoebe exclaims while Paige bends over to hug Piper.

Piper laughs and shakes her head, "not me. It was all Leo."

The Elder in question offers the sisters mugs of steaming coffee to a chorus of thanks as they settle in the eat.

Chris POV

Chris gazes in at his happy family. Leo had made breakfast, and the family is settling down at the table to eat.

Unbeknownst to them, Chris stands just outside the window invisible. _'Enjoy it while it lasts guys, this is probably the last Christmas Leo's gonna be here for,'_ he thinks, as soon as he was born, that is if he was born, Leo would all but disappear unless Wyatt needed him. Chris could count on his fingers how many Christmases Leo had been to after he was born, all three of them, most of which he had no real memory.

* * *

"Where's Daddy?" a four year old Chris asks Piper.

"He couldn't come this year, Chris, I'm sorry." Piper says to the little boy.

"Is it because of me? Is that why Daddy isn't coming?" Chris asks looking up at his mother, who is holding baby Melinda.

"Of course not! Your Daddy loves you. Where did you ever get such an idea," Piper says shocked.

Leo and Wyatt orb in, laughing."Merry Christmas, Wyatt! I'll see you later to help with your magic." Leo says before kissing Piper on the cheek and ruffling Melinda's hair before orbing out.

"That's why," says Chris, "if you want me I'll be in my room." With that the hurt four year old runs up to his room.

"What'd I miss?" Wyatt asks.

* * *

The Manor

Everybody is seated in the living room as Leo passes out all the presents except for four leather sacks which are suspended on the tree, magically.

"Hey, Leo aren't you going to give us those bags off the tree?" Piper asks, "and how did you suspend those like that?"

"I didn't and I can't." Leo says, "I can only take mine and Wyatt's off. I think they're from the Elders."

"Well, that was nice of them," Piper says sarcastically, "magically suspended bags with our names on them, that only we can take off. We can open those later."

The family spends the rest of the morning opening presents and eating cookies.

Eventually, Phoebe gets up and grabs her bag off the tree, Piper does the same, so does Leo. Paige sighs and says. "Oh well, I guess I have to get my BAG," Paige's bag orbs into her arms.

"Paige! Personal Gain!" Piper scolds, "there is a child and you need to be setting an example."

"Oh, please, Piper he's two. Besides it's Christmas."

Leo gets up to grab Wyatt's bag, but it disappears in a cloud of orbs and lands in front of Wyatt.

"Yay, Wyatt!" Piper says, then looks at Paige, "I told you, set an example, he learns quickly."

"Very, very good job Wyatt, yes it was yes it was, yes it was..." Phoebe coos at her nephew.

"Phoebe, really?" Piper says looking at her younger sister.

"Your aunt is kinda wacked," Paige says to Wyatt.

"Hey," Phoebe says swatting at her younger sister.

"Woah!" The bickering sisters turn at the sound of Piper's voice.

"Wow!" The sisters let out twin gasps of admiration.

For, in Piper's hands is a new kitchen set, complete with pots, pans, skillets, and other assorted kitchen implements.

A note attached to them reads: _Lightweight, self-cleaning, magic infused kitchen set, perfect for cooking and potion making._

Piper sets the new kitchen set aside, pulling it piece by piece out of the bag and setting them down on the floor by her.

Piper reaches in once more and pulls out a bottle of her favorite perfume, the perfume is very hard to find and quite expensive, it also has a note: _This bottle may look tiny but it is enchanted to hold a gallon of perfume._

Piper reaches in once more and pulls out a note and two reservations to Sandals Resort and Spa on the Island of Jamaica.

This note reads: _Enjoy your trip the babysitting is on me. ~Christopher Perry_

"Oh my god!" Piper yells.

"What?"

"Who's it from?"

"What is it?"

Paige, Phoebe and Leo exclaim and Piper wordlessly hands them the note.

Silence fills the room as they read and reread the note.

"Holy shit!" Paige yells.

"Oh my-" Phoebe exclaims, at a loss for words.

After a quick examination of their bags, Phoebe, Paige and Leo each find a note as well each slightly different, but all signed by _~Christopher Perry_

Phoebe's note reads: _Enjoy the weekend getaway with Paige, the babysitting is on me.~Christopher Perry_

Phoebe reaches inside to find reservations at a hotel and spa near one of the biggest malls in the state. Further investigation in the bag reveals $100 dollar gift cards to all her favorite shops. As well as a reservation for the spa, and a small sea colored box. Phoebe opens the box and gasps.

Paige and Leo whistle.

Inside the box is a necklace with a beautiful blue gemstone, a pair of matching earrings and a ring. A card inside the box confirms Phoebe's suspicions. "Tanzanite!"

The note on Paige's bag matches her sister's. She also pulls out the same reservation and gift cards as well as a small palm colored box. Paige opens the box to find the same jewelry as Phoebe but in Emerald instead of Tanzanite.

Leo reads the note attached to his bag: _Enjoy the romantic getaway with Piper. You may not trust me but Wyatt's in good hands. I promise.~Christopher Perry_

Leo reaches inside his bag and pulls out a small fountain also with a note attached to it: _This fountain is enchanted, keep the twin to it with Wyatt and you will be able to see and talk to him, when you can't get away from "Up There". Kids need their fathers, never forget that, no matter what._

Piper reads the card attached to her son's bag out loud, "Wyatt, I look forward to babysitting you. I will always be there for you, no matter what. Friends Forever ~Chris."

"Aww!" Phoebe and Paige say.

Piper reaches inside Wyatt's bag and pulls out a soft baby blue blanket embroidered with the triquetra. The note with it reads: _This blanket renders the user invisible to all but those you trust, nobody can sense you good or evil unless you trust them._

Piper reaches inside again and pulls out new toys for Wyatt to play with, including a light up triquetra.

The four adults sit silently processing the recent events. Phoebe breaks the silence, "we were so mean to him and this is how he repays us, with thoughtful, wonderful, expensive gifts."

"I think it's all a ploy to get our trust and get closer to Wyatt," Leo says abruptly.

"Leo how could you say that?" Paige exclaims shocked.

"What are those last five packages under the tree," Piper interjects.

"But Piper..." Leo starts, but is cut off by Piper.

"No buts about it I don't want to discuss that today. No arguing," Piper stands and retrieves the presents from under the tree.

Piper opens hers to reveal a beautiful sundress with palm trees on it.

Phoebe's has a gorgeous sea blue dress and matching heels.

Paige's has an elegant Emerald dress with matching heels as well.

Leo's box has a handsome set of beachwear, that is sea-glass green.

Wyatt's has a quilt with moving pictures of Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Victor and Leo on it as well as color changing triquetras.

"Woah!" The adults in the room gasp in wonder at the beautiful quilt.

Suddenly the bags glow with white light and a new note falls into the bags.

They all say the same thing: _Meet me in the spot where you vanquished Abraxas in two hours time, I have a gift for all of you, bring Wyatt, Darryl and Victor with you.~Christopher Perry_


	5. One More Gift

Chris POV

Chris waits for his family at the spot where, on the anniversary of the original power of three being born, Prue, Piper and Phoebe had connected as sisters and summoned and vanquished Abraxas after he stole The Book of Shadows.

The boulder was surrounded by six white and purple candles, already lit. At the sound of orbing Chris looks around and locates his family, Leo orbs in with Piper, Wyatt and Darryl, who upon landing promptly sits down hard. Paige appears a moment later with Phoebe and Victor, who also joins Darryl on his butt.

"You guys okay?" Chris asks offering them each a hand.

"Yeah, just let my organs catch up," says Darryl.

Victor nods, "you must be Chris," Chris smiles, acknowledging that Victor is correct and pulls him to his feet, he then walks over to the boulder in the center of the clearing.

"Thank you all for coming," he begins, "I brought you here to give you all a Christmas present," Chris turns around and chants a spell.

_"Hear these words, hear the rhyme_

_Spirit from the other side_

_Come to me I summon thee_

_Cross now the great divide"_

Chris finishes the spell and a swirl of white light coalesces into a figure who steps out of the circle of candles and becomes solid, the white lights disappear and everybody else gasps.

"Oh my god," Phoebe breathes.

"Prue!" exclaims Piper.

"How? What? Prue!" Phoebe stutters.

"How is this possible? The Elders forbade us from summoning you," Leo asks in disbelief.

"Hello to you too, Leo. I've been fine thank you. And as for how I was summoned I honestly have no idea," Prue says wryly.

"P-Prue? Its an honor." Paige says.

"You! How the he-" Leo explodes turning towards Chris.

"Leo, there is a small child present." Piper warns her husband.

"How the heck did you summon her?" Leo asks grabbing Chris by his shirt collar and lifting him up in the air.

Turning to the three living sisters he yells, "cast it, hurry!"

"Wait what!? Cast what!?" Chris yells.

Leo punches him in the stomach, at the same releases his grip and Chris goes flying and lands hard on his back.

Phoebe throws a potion at him and Paige pulls out a piece of paper.

_"We call upon the powers blessed be_

_Grant to us the power of three_

_Nothing but truth and honesty_

_Free us sisters three_

_From deceit and trickery."_

The sisters finish the spell and Paige returns the paper to her pocket.

Piper then grabs two crystals from the diaper bag and Phoebe does the same. They place the crystals in a circle around the fallen Witchlighter and step back.

Chris sits up in the crystal cage and looks around. "You've got to be kidding me! I let you see Prue and this is what I get," Chris exclaims outraged.

"Shut up!" Leo snaps, "how did you summon Prue?"

"I can do it in the future, so the Elders weren't prepared to stop me from summoning her," Chris answers. "Now let me out!"

"No. We have some more questions for you," Leo says.

"Don't even think about lying, you're under a truth spell," adds Phoebe.

"Phoebe! You weren't supposed to say that," Piper scolds her sister, throwing her hands in the air.

"Oops," Phoebe says looking guilty.

"A truth spell! You're joking right?" Chris says.

"No, we're not. Now why are you really here," Leo asks.

"I'm not answering that in fact I'm leaving now," Chris says and he disappears.

"What was that?" Leo exclaims his eyes bulging.

"That, Leo, would be astral projection," answers Prue.

"Astral what now? What was that cage thingy," Darryl asks, confused.

"How is my daughter here?" Victor asks staring at Prue in awe.

"Hi, Dad," says Prue and embraces her father.

"Hi, Darryl," she says turning towards the stunned inspector and embracing him. "Andy says hi," she whispers.

"Thank you," Darryl says, hugging Prue back.

"Paige, hi," Prue says and the others snicker. "What?" Prue asks.

"Well, when Chris first showed up, I was made of stone, and when I got free that's exactly what he said when he saw me. Titans, don't ask." Paige says in one breath laughing.

"Oh, right. Nice to finally meet you," Prue says pulling her little sister into a hug.

"Prue is it really you?" Phoebe asks, tears in her eyes.

"Yes, Phoebe it is." Prue says and Phoebe falls sobbing into her eldest sisters embrace.

"P-Prue?" Piper stutters and attacks her older sister, holding her tightly.

"It's okay, Piper, I'm here." Prue says stroking Piper's hair.

"Leo, it's good to see you. Congrats on the promotion." Prue says, giving Leo a quick hug.

"Thank you. It's good to see you too." Leo says, hugging Prue back.

"Now, why were you attacking Chris?" Prue asks seriously.

"We can talk about that at home." Piper says and grabs Leo's hand, holding Wyatt in her arms. Paige grabs Phoebe and Victor's hands and Prue grabs Piper's free hand.

"Uh, a little help here guys? I have a family too you know," Darryl says and Leo waves his hand and Darryl disappears in bright blue orbs, "Woah!"

Leo grabs Prue's other hand and orbs out, Paige right behind him.

Chris POV

Chris was happy he had decided to astral project to summon Prue, if he hadn't he wouldn't have been able to get away. He was also very sad and angry at the same time.

His family trapped him in a cage and cast a spell on him against his will after he had reunited them with Prue. Leo had punched him, if only he knew. Maybe he should have let them cast the stupid spell. He was tired of being rejected and treated like a criminal, especially on Christmas. "Screw the future consequences," he mutters and plans for the next day.

Manor

"Not that I want you to go, but why are you still here?" Paige asks after dinner, Prue was still there.

"I don't know, it looks like I'm going to be here a while." Prue responds, "mind if I share your room with you tonight?"

"Y-you want to spend the night with me?" Paige asks uncertain.

"Yes of course, we have a lot of catching up to do," Prue says smiling at her new little sister.

The two girls head upstairs to Paige's bedroom to figure out sleeping arrangements.


	6. The Truth

The next morning Chris orbs into the attic and prepares himself.

Chris then orbs into the kitchen and finds his family seated at the table everyone was there; Piper, Leo, Wyatt, Phoebe, Paige, Victor and Prue. "Hey guys," Chris says as he orbs in.

"Why are you here?" Piper says and Leo stands and takes an aggressive step forward.

"Woah! I'm here to tell the truth. The whole truth. Ask away. Cast the spell again, I won't try to fight it or leave. I'm here to stay."

"Why are you here?" Leo starts

"I'm here to save the future, my family and Wyatt."

"From what?" Phoebe asks.

"From himself. Somebody turns him evil. It slowly corrupts him so he thinks there is no good and evil only power, starting sometime before November 18th."

"WHAT!?"A flowerpot next to Chris explodes.

"Why send you? Why not send someone we know." Piper asks, a look of suspicion in her eyes.

"Because I'm all that's left. I lead a resistance against Wyatt. Not to kill him but to save him from himself," replies Chris, simply, mostly true.

"Where are we in the future?" Victor speaks up for the first time.

"Well, you're part of the resistance, so is Darryl..." Chris starts.

Leo cuts him off. "What about us?" He says motioning towards the girls and himself.

"Well, for starters, you're dead. Wyatt killed you along with the rest of the Elders with a darklighter firing squad in front of everybody. That of course was after he killed the worlds leaders, The Tribunal, and The Cleaners, exposing magic to the world. Demons roam free and good magic is all but extinguished," Chris explains the pain clearly visible in his eyes.

"What?"

"As for you guys he said motioning to the four sisters. Prue is a witchlighter along with Andy, who is a whitelighter," he says with a small smile at Prue.

"You mean me and Andy are together? And why am I a witchlighter?" Prue asks, her eyes questioning.

"I'll get back to that. I got ahead of myself. Let me start at the beginning," replies Chris, pulling up a chair.

"As I said it all started sometime before November 18th. Something corrupted Wyatt, slowly turning him evil. As I said before, Wyatt killed the Elders, all but Leo, the Tribunal, the new Source, the Cleaners and the worlds leaders. He then exposed magic to the world and declared himself ruler. Demons roam rampant all over the world, killing at random.

We didn't know it at the time but it started when Wyatt turned fourteen. He killed Paige after brutally torturing her in the Underworld. Then when he was fifteen he ordered demons to distract Piper so he could run her through with Excaliber, he then denied it and blamed his little brother and the demons. Leo, of course believes him and kicks his youngest son out during Piper's funeral. The Elders make Prue a witchlighter, to reconstitute the power of three, they also make Andy your whitelighter, after that Wyatt began picking the Elder's off until his eighteenth birthday which is when he slaughtered the remaining Elders and declared himself ruler of the world.

When he's twenty he captures Phoebe, Paige, Prue and Andy he then tortures them before killing Phoebe in front of Prue, Andy in front of Prue and then leaves Prue to die of starvation and dehydration. He then ruthlessly tortures his little brother, trying to convince him to join him. After that he kills Leo with a darklighter firing squad in front of his little brother." Chris finishes and looks up at the horror-struck faces of his family. " I came here to save everyone and to make sure none of that ever happens."

Phoebe is the first to speak up. "What's so special about November 18th?"

"It's the day Piper and Leo's second son is born." Chris answers.

"Can you please tell me what my second son's name is?" Piper asks.

Chris looks Piper and Leo straight in the eyes and says. "His name is Christopher. Christopher Perry Halliwell."

Everybody's jaw drops and Chris suddenly explodes in blue orbs.

"PIPER!" Phoebe cries out, Piper had blown Chris up in her surprise.

Chris reforms with a gaping hole in his chest and says, "if that's how you feel, make sure Leo and you stay away from each other on the 18th of February, that should fix everything, with me and all."

Chris orbs out and leaves his stunned family behind.


	7. The Storm

Chris sits on the top of The Golden Gate Bridge watching the sun set in front of him.

He had just left the Manor and his chest wound was still bleeding. The pain in his chest was nothing compared with the pain he felt in his heart.

The sky had exploded into a beautiful mix of colors in front of him; pink, purple, orange, red, and yellow, all signs of the coming sunset. Behind him the sky grows dark as night falls and stormclouds amass on the horizon.

He turns his head back to the sun, which, is slowly loosing the fight and surrendering to the depths of the sea. The waters of the bay itself are a deep orange, set ablaze by the sunset. The sun sinks closer and closer to the firey water until it disappears into the sea, with a final flash of green light.

Chris turns his attention to the approaching mountain of dark grey stormclouds, which are accented for a few moments by a warm yellow glow left over from the previously set sun. The storm threatening the city below him was a doozy, dark sheets of rain pound the coast and webs of lightning light up the outline of the dark mass of clouds.

Occasional bolts of cloud to ground lightning strike the city. Chris sits watching the approaching storm absorbed in his own thoughts. He doesn't notice the hair on his arms rise or see the bolt of electricity heading towards him until it's too late to orb out.

The Manor

"Leo, Phoebe, Paige, get in here now!" Piper yells the following morning in the kitchen.

"What, what is it?" Leo asks as he walks in followed by Phoebe and Paige.

Piper points at the TV and turns the volume up. "The body of a 21-year-old John Doe was found on the top of the Golden Gate Bridge earlier this morning after lightning struck the bridge in last night's storm. More details as the story unfolds." The newscast ends and the TV blows up.

"Orbing, now!" Piper shouts, "Paige take Wyatt to Dad's, Phoebe go call Darryl, tell him that we think the John Doe is Chris. Leo, you and me orbing to the bridge now, chop chop."

Phoebe walks over and grabs the phone to call Darryl, Paige heads upstairs to pack Wyatt.

"Leo come on let's orb, now," Piper orders, grabbing Leo's hand.

Leo pulls his hand away, "I'm sorry Piper, I can't trust him. For all we know this could be an elaborate trap. I'm sorry, but I just don't believe him. I can't risk it," he says and then he orbs away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that concludes my first fanfiction ever written as well as my first solely Charmed story on this site, let me know what ya'll think and if you want me to work on editing and moving the rest over.
> 
> Don't hate me. There is a sequel and it is already written, however it hasn't been edited yet and is in desperate need. I will work on that and try to get the reworked version up and transferred to this site as soon as possible.
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know this chapter is really short, however the entire inspiration for this story started out from a sunset much like this that I witnessed on a sailboat and wrote a description of. It didn't feel right to add too much to or to combine it with another chapter.


End file.
